


Running

by chuulips_tulips



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, LOONAVERSE Universe, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuulips_tulips/pseuds/chuulips_tulips
Summary: Twelve girls are running with different goals. Will they reach the same destination anyway?
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Viian Wong | ViVi
Kudos: 5





	Running

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is heavily inspired by the loonaverse but I've taken many creative liberties when it comes to the timeline, plotpoints and characters.
> 
> Chapter title is from Run Away With Me by Carly Rae Jepsen.

A warm summer breeze comes in through the window. Yves smiles. This is the night. For over a year she has been preparing, spitting through hundreds of books, in search of that one spell, that one ritual. Her ticket out of this place. Countless nights she spent in this exact cranny of the library. This place is filled to the brim with knowledge, but the interesting stuff is hidden in stuffy corners, on top shelves, behind books no one ever reads. It’s written in obscure languages and shrouded in metaphors. It’s also forbidden. If Mistress found out what Yves has been doing, she wouldn’t see sunlight again for years. She isn’t sure if she would really mind that much. It’d be a change of pace at least.

Tonight is the moment she has worked for all those months. How she longs for a rainy day, for bruised knees, for imperfection, for freedom. Her notes are spread out on the floor in front of her. She’ll get to dance however she wants, love whoever she wants. With a piece of chalk she took from one of the classrooms, she carefully sketches out the symbols on the library floor. She can’t hold back a gidy little giggle. This is it. She is finally going to get to live. She looks up into a pair of familiar brown eyes. Vivi is fidgeting with the buttons of her shirt. Just for a moment, Yves pauses. With only moonlight and a single candle illuminating her, Vivi is even more breathtaking than usual. Yves has to violently shove away the urge to just kiss her. This is not the time, she tells herself. Just wait a little longer.

“Hold this,” Yves tells Vivi, handing her an apple. Yves picks up her notes to read the steps again. Everything needs to be perfect, she can’t wait another month. Eden has to be aligned with Earth perfectly, otherwise she’ll fall somewhere in between. It didn’t say anywhere what "in between" means exactly, but Yves would rather not find out. 

“Are you sure it’s gonna be okay?” Vivi asks quietly. Yves gives her a determined smile.

“I’ve been researching this for months, it’ll be fine.”

Vivi inhales shakely. “And you’re sure you can come back again?”

“I’m not leaving you behind,” Yves grabs Vivi’s hand and squeezes, “I’m coming back for you. For all of you.” Yves thinks about the other three girls asleep in their beds. They deserve to live too. “I’ll be fine.”

“Okay,” Vivi sounds barely convinced, but Yves knows she can count on her. If it wasn’t for the ritual requiring a second person, she would’ve never involved anyone else. But she could never gather the energy on her own, so she had to choose an accomplice and Vivi was the obvious decision. Chuu would’ve been easily convinced, but her power is too undeveloped. Yves doesn’t know if Olivia is powerful enough and she doesn’t really seem to want to get out of here anyway. Gowon is definitely strong enough, but she would want to research and double check everything herself before even considering helping with the ritual and Yves doesn’t have time for that. Vivi is the safest bet. Her power might not be as defined as Gowon’s, but it’s stable, reliable. Besides, Yves knows Vivi trusts her. And Yves trusts Vivi more than anyone she knows.

“Okay, we have to start now,” Yves says with a reassuring smile, they’re on a schedule after all. ”Put the apple in the circle.” Vivi does as she’s told and Yves grabs her other hand. “Close your eyes and stay quiet. Only open your eyes when you don’t feel my hands anymore.”

Vivi nods and closes her eyes. Yves closes hers too and begins chanting the words she knows by heart. It’s a long sequence and has to be repeated twice. She can’t tell if it’s Vivi’s or her own hands that are shaking. Energy flows through them, as natural as the air in their longs. She made it through the first sequence and takes a deep breath before starting on the second. Her heart is going crazy, but her voice is steady. When she finishes the second sequence, everything is completely still for a few seconds. Both girls hold their breath as they wait for the impossible to happen. Yves squeezes her eyes shut. It has to work. Then it’s as if all the air is sucked out of the room for a second and suddenly Vivi’s hands are no longer in hers. 

Her heartbeat is loud in her ears as she opens her eyes. She blinks a few times. Huh, Earth looks the same as Eden. It must be Earth though, since Vivi isn’t here. Maybe it’s different outside. Or maybe it's just less perfect version of Eden. In all of her research, Yves never quite found out what Earth was like exactly, just that it was free and full of sin. Yves stands up and something clateres to the floor. It’s her notebook and her pencils. Maybe they came with her? The symbols she drew are on the floor as well. Weird. An ominous thought creeps in her mind. A glance out the window shows her a familiar view. She turns to walk to the library doors, carefully looking around. Everything looks the exact same. The air is still pleasantly warm. She opens the door and sees the familiar hallway. Yves swallows.

“Vivi?” she calls timidly. No answer. Vivi isn’t the type to play a prank, so it must’ve worked, right? Right. Vivi wouldn't hide from her for a cruel joke. But Yves has to make sure she’s on Earth. Because if this is still Eden… She starts walking towards the main stairs. If this is Earth, Gowon, Olivia and Chuu won’t be here. She has to check. Doubt is clawing at the back of her mind as she runs up the stairs, towards the dorms. If something happened to Vivi, it's her fault. She skids to a halt in front of the door and freezes, her hand on the knob. She closes her eyes for a moment and takes a deep breath. Then she slowly opens the door.

“Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I'm writing in a long time and I'm super excited about this work. I'm also feeling very rusty tho, so any constructive criticism is welcome!
> 
> Come say hi on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/chuuliptulips) (even tho I barely use it lol)


End file.
